


Ghost!Au Following Week

by LunaNight2012



Series: Ghost!au stories [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: The end of this 2 part series. Hope you all enjoy!





	Ghost!Au Following Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [urbangurl123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbangurl123/gifts).



> The start of this takes place the day after the School Day story

Marinette woke up staring at Chat Noir’s floating form.

“Chat! What did I say about floating above me when I'm sleeping?” Marinette stated, wincing three times in a row from her stitches.

Chat Noir blinked and flew back, glowing a bright blue. “I'm sorry! I was just worried that you were going to mess up your stitches while you were asleep.” He confessed glowing even brighter from embarrassment. 

Marinette groaned as she got up. “Well, it's vendredi, which means after school today, I won’t have to deal with Chloe's dangerous bullying till lundi. So, just stay like that while I change.” Marinette said as Chat Noir turned so he wasn't facing her.

He heard her get off her bed and turned to look at her a bit, going wide eyed at all the bruises on her back. He turned his head away before she saw him looking. Clenching his ghost fists as his tail stood straight. Marinette finished getting changed and began to pack her homework into her bag.

Chat Noir frowned. “Why do you let this Chloe person abuse you?” he asked worried.

“She's got power, she calls her daddy anytime something doesn't go her way. I just learned yesterday from Alya, that apparently Chloe's best friend died, no one of us even knew she had any friends besides Sabrina.” Marinette stated.

Chat Noir frowned. “That doesn't give her the right to start abusing you!” he stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Marinette chuckled. “Come on Chaton. I can't be late!” she exclaimed, ignoring the pain in her eyebrow and the bruises on her back. 

She headed to school, with Chat floating behind her. She hoped today would be the day where Chloe doesn't abuse her. She was very much wrong.

By lunchtime Marinette had gained 3 paper cuts, 6 bruises, a bit of hair pulled out, and her finger crushed in a door. Each time she got hurt she had to calm Chat Noir down before he could get too upset. Alya sat next to her, frowning a bit.

“Girl, you need to tell that girl off! Sooner or later you're going to end up in the hospital. For something worse than a gash on your head. Speaking of which let me see that.” Alya stated as she got a closer look at Marinette’s stitches. 

Chat Noir floated behind Marinette, legs up in a criss cross position, and his arms crossed over his chest. His tail went stick straight and his ears twitched, turning towards the entrance of the school, where Chloe was on the phone with someone. He flew closer to listen in on her conversation.

“I want a 24 karat gold frame with Adrikins, I mean Mr. Agreste’s son’s picture in it. And have it billed to Mayor Bourgeois. Have it delivered to the hotel this afternoon. No I will not wait 24 hours! I am grieving over his death, and that picture is the last one of him!” Chloe argued over the phone.

Chat Noir blinked a bit in confusion. ‘Who’s Mr. Agreste? And who's Adrikins?’ he thought to himself before floating back to his Ladybug.

Alya was talking to her in a fervent whisper. “So after school we should probably go visit Master Fu. Nino works for him and told me Master Fu can talk to the dead, so maybe he can help us figure out how to get your ghost friend to crossover.” Alya stated smiling.

Marinette looked down, a light pink tickled her cheeks. She didn't want to admit it, but she had a bit of a crush on her Minou. She knew that she needed to let this crush go, and let him crossover. But is it wrong for her to wish she could bring him back to life? And kiss him? And...

Marinette sighed and looked back at her friend, smiling. “Yeah, we’ll go see him after school. Maybe he can tell me why I'm the only one that can see him.” Marinette said, looking over at the ghost boy.

He saw the light blush on her cheeks, causing him to start glowing a brilliant light blue. Boy, did he wish he was alive. If he was alive he could protect her from Chloe’s violent bullying. He could kiss those pink luscious lips…. Wait, why was he thinking of that? He blinked and like a godsend, Nino walked over to them, sitting next to  Alya, and across from Marinette.

“Hey ladies. How are you guys doing?” He looked between the two girls. “I know Chloe's been really violent lately, but how's it going besides that?” Nino asked, moving his headphones from on his head to around his neck.

“Actually we were planning on going to see Master Fu after school to try to help Marinette’s ghost friend.” Alya explained, smiling.

“Though it would seem that she may have a crush on him~!!” Alya teased.

Marinette’s face turned as red as a tomato. “A-Alya!! Don't say that out loud!! You know he's right here! And he can hear you!” Marinette stuttered, not looking at Chat Noir.

Chat Noir blinked a few times before glowing a brilliantly bright light blue. ‘She has a crush on me? But it wouldn't work out... ‘ Chat thought to himself, looking down at the ground.

Marinette sighed. “Come on guys. You know just as I do that I can't be in a relationship with him. I have to help him crossover.” She said, a frown on her face.

“It's alright girl. I mean I've read a ton of stories about people dating ghosts.” Alya stated.

“How did those go?” Marinette asked, curious.

“Well, either the person tried for years and years to bring their ghost lover back to life or….” Alya stumbled on her words, not wanting to tell Marinette the worst part.

“Or?? Come on Alya!” Marinette said sitting up in her chair.

Before Alya could respond, Chloe walked back inside, smacking the back of Marinette's head, hard enough to make Marinette smack her face against the table, hard. 

“Trashinette… stay out of my sight!” Chloe threatened before heading further into the school.

Marinette lifted her head, tears rolling down her face, her eyebrow dripping a tiny bit of blood, that could easily be stopped with a bandage, thankfully her stitches were still intact. Her nose was bleeding and her eyes were filled with tears.

“Marinette just ignore her. She's below you.” Alya said, hugging her friend.

“A-Alya, I think I know what the other way people managed to keep the relationship with their ghost partner….” Marinette said, the tears running down her face.

“But I-I think I'm just going to do everything I can to help him crossover. Even if it means I won't get to be with him. B-but, um, can we go talk to Mr. Damocles about me leaving early, with you?” Marinette asked, before sensing her ghost was getting upset.

“Chat! Please, I-I’m fine!” Marinette said, reaching out for him, only for her hand to go right through him. 

She wanted to cry, she couldn't even touch him. She was hurting so much, she wanted to be with him, physically. She wanted to be able to touch him, to hold him, and kiss him. But she made a promise with herself that she would help him to move on.

“Come on, let's go talk to the principal.” Alya said gently pulling Marinette with her. Chat Noir snapped out of his angry state, growing back to his normal blue glow, before flying after Marinette. Nino following close behind the girls. 

“I'll take notes for you girls.” Nino stated smiling before heading back to his seat.

Alya thanked him before accompanying Marinette into the principal's office. 

~~~30 minutes later~~~

Both girls, plus Chat Noir, headed for Master Fu’s Medium Store and Consultation. 

“Alya. You know I'm going to do whatever it takes to get Chat where he needs to be… even if that means helping him crossover.” Marinette stated.

“Good for you girl!” Alya said, smiling.

Chat Noir floated after them, blinking when he saw a car drive past, driven by a big burly man, with a woman in the backseat, typing away on her tablet. He frowned. ‘She looks familiar…. Oh well’ he thought before catching up to the girls. The three entered the shop, the bell over the door chiming.

“Come in, young ones.” Master Fu exclaimed.

Chat Noir looked around, blinking when he noticed the tail end of a spirit. Squealing in fear. Marinette looked back in surprise.

“Ah, I believe you have brought along a friend. What might your spirit’s name be?” Master Fu asked, smiling.

Marinette blinked. “You can see him???” Marinette all but screamed.

“Not quite, young Ladybug. I can hear him, but that's all. Now let's head into the back and talk about your situation.” Master Fu stated, pulling back a curtain, that lead to his office.

Marinette and Alya followed him inside. Chat following close behind. They all sat down around a square table. Well everyone except Chat, he was floating around the room, looking at everything.

“So Miss Ladybug. Tell me about your friend.” Master Fu stated, sitting on his legs as his assistant, Wayzz, a young man in his 30s, began pouring the tea.

“W-well he's a spirit, he glows a light blue. He's got cat ears and a tail. He told me he was hit by a car while walking across a street while holding his pet cat Plagg. He doesn't remember his own name or where he was hit. To be fair, that's all he remembers, right Chat?” Marinette asked.

Chat Noir floated over to her. “Yea, also she calls me that because of well the cat features and because Plagg was a fat black cat.” Chat Noir explained.

Master Fu nodded. “Very interesting. And he hasn't been drawn towards a white light?” Master Fu questioned.

Chat Noir shook his head, frowning a little. Marinette frowned. “No he hasn't.”

“Very strange.” Master Fu said, taking a sip of his tea.

“So, do you know what could be wrong?” Marinette asked.

“I don't think your friend is dead. I think his body is in a coma.” Master Fu explained, causing Chat Noir to hold his head a bit. 

Marinette quickly looked over at Chat Noir. “Chat?? Are you ok?” Marinette asked worried.

“A bus…. A bus hit me. I-I was walking across the street with Plagg in my arms… I-I didn't see the bus. Urggg!” Chat groaned as he landed on the ground, bruises began to show on his ghostly form. 

“M-my father… he ordered a nurse to move my body out of the hospital. M-My name is A-Adrien A-” Chat groaned as he tried to remember the rest.

“Adrien. It's ok don't push yourself. I can go to the hospital tomorrow and ask if they've had anyone there by the name of Adrien, that had been in a car accident.” Marinette explained, placing her hand over his. 

She knew not to try to place her hand on his, the feeling of him going through her horrified them both.

Adrien calmed down, smiling shyly. “T-thanks.”

Alya held up her phone. “There was an accident a month ago. The boy that was hit was Adrien Agreste. Son of the famous fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste.” Alya explained, making Marinette blush massively.

“S-so your father is my idol…. Guess I’ll have to pay the Agreste Manor a visit.” Marinette stated, blushing.

“That’s Père. He can be very strict. W-we’ll have to convince him that I'm in a sense, haunting you.” Adrien explained.

“I would like to warn you. When Adrien awakes. There's a very good chance he won't remember any of this, or you.” Fu explained.

Marinette frowned. “I know… I'm willing to risk it for him to be alive and happy.” Marinette said, standing and waving goodbye before her and Adrien headed for the manor.

~~30 minutes later~~

Marinette stood outside the manor, suddenly feeling very nervous.

“I can't do this… Minou…. I'm scared.” Marinette said, squeezing her hands together.

“You can do this Bugaboo.” Adrien said, floating next to her.

Marinette took a breath, before ringing the doorbell.

A camera extended from the wall and a female voice spoke.

“What are you here for?” the voice asked.

“Nathalie. Tell her you know how to help save Monsieur Agreste’s son.” Adrien told her.

“Madame. I heard that Monsieur Agreste’s son is in serious condition, and I know how to save him.” Marinette said, surprisingly calm.

Suddenly an older man spoke. “How can you help my son?” 

“It's hard to explain. May I at least tell you in person?” Marinette asked.

Suddenly the camera snaked back into the wall. 

“I messed up…” Marinette frowned, about to head home, when the gates opened.

“Or maybe not.” Adrien smiled following her into the manor he once called home.

Gabriel Agreste stood at top of the grand staircase.

“How can you help my son?” Gabriel questioned in a serious tone.

Marinette swallowed her saliva before speaking. “W-would you believe me if I said your son's spirit separated from his body and has been following me for the past month?” Marinette asked, worried.

“Do you have a way of proving it to me?” Gabriel questioned.

Adrien smiled and whispered information into Marinette's ear.

“When Adrien was 10, he found a stray black kitten and brought him home. You absolutely hated the cat but allowed Adrien to keep him with the persuasion of Adrien's mother. Adrien loved that cat, named him Plagg and fed him Camembert cheese once a week.” Marinette stated, causing Gabriel to go wide eyed.

“A-Adrien?? Please Mademoiselle. Please bring my son back to me.” Gabriel said with tears in his eyes.

“C-can I see his body?” Marinette asked. 

“Of course.” Gabriel stated, walking towards Adrien's room. 

Marinette followed behind him, holding back any tears she wanted to shed. They made it into the room. Machines beeped. Marinette looked over at the bed. Seeing Adrien Agreste lying in the bed, an IV in his arm and a machine telling his heartbeat.

Her Adrien stared at his own body. “So this is what an out of body experience feels like.” He said chuckling.

He looked back at Marinette the tears streaming down her face, but before he could say anything, he was dragged back into his body. His eyes shot open and he sat up, gasping for air. Gabriel cried and hugged his son, relieved to see his son alive and well.

Adrien looked over at Marinette. “Père, who's she?” Adrien asked hoarsely.

Marinette turned around and left, allowing the tears to fall as she exited the Agreste manor. Her stitches started bothering her when she entered her room.

Feeling upset she began to tear the stitches out. She didn't want to remember all the times with her kitty. She cried, blood on her hand and face. Feeling dizzy as she heard her mother open the trap door into her room.

Her mother came up into her room worried. Sabine gasped and carried Marinette downstairs. Cleaning her up of blood before Tom called the hospital.

“Sweetie, why did you rip out your stitches? You were so close to having it healed.” Sabine said, keeping the cloth pressed to her daughter's gash. 

“I had a ghost friend. I fell for him. Now he's back in his body, and he doesn't remember me. C-can I please stay home from school this week?” Marinette asked with tears in her eyes.

“Sure sweetie, firstly let's get you back to the hospital to get your stitches fixed.” Sabine said.

~~3 days later~~

Marinette sat on her bed, drawing in her book. Drawings of a sweet boy with cat ears and a tail haunting her with every page. Alya knew her friend was going through tough times. Especially after hearing the news report. 

“Adrien Agreste miraculously awakens from his month long coma. Unable to remember anything from that month….” Nadja reported, causing Marinette to turn off the news.

Fighting off tears, she closed her book. She had the house to herself, so she decided to head down to the bakery to grab a snack. When she reached the bakery she heard a small meowing.

Turning her head towards the door. She walked to the door, unlocking it, and opening it. Sitting outside was a little black kitten. She felt the tears fall as she picked up the kitten.

“You remind me of a cat boy I helped. He's someone I miss dearly.” Marinette explained as she walked inside of the bakery, closing and locking the door behind her.

Adrien sat in his bed, looking over at his tv. He never got the girl's name that apparently helped him wake up from his coma. He just had a feeling she was someone very important to him. His dad walked in.

“How are you feeling?” Gabriel asked his son.

“I'm still a little sore, but I'm feeling better. Père, c-can I go to school?” Adrien asked, hopeful.

Gabriel frowned. “I don't know, Adrien. I really don't want to let you out of this house after what happened! But, I'll allow it.” Gabriel sighed.

Adrien smiled happily. “Thank you Père!” Adrien exclaimed, smiling widely.

“Your bodyguard will drop you off and pick you up each day. You will still have Chinese lessons, and modelling. But for now you won't be doing fencing.” Gabriel explained.

Adrien nodded in understanding. “Ok father. H-have you found her?” Adrien asked, nervously.

“Her?” Gabriel asked, looking up from his tablet, where he was sending Nathalie a message to get Adrien signed up to start school.

“The girl who woke me from my coma.” Adrien explained.

“She left before I could catch her name. And she never came back. I guess she didn't want any reward for bringing you back.” Gabriel stated.

“Oh, w-well maybe she'll be at the school.” Adrien said, hopeful.

~~~the next day~~~

Marinette sighed, getting ready for school. Her kitten meowing at her, shaking his head, causing his little bell collar to jingle. Marinette chuckled and picked him up.

“Don't worry Minou. I'll be back after school. I promise!” Marinette said, petting the kitten's head. 

Noir meowed happily at her. She placed him on the bed and slung her bag over her shoulders. The stitches still in her eyebrow.

She told her parents goodbye before she ran to the school. She waved at Alya.

“Alya.” Marinette called out, causing the girl in question to turn towards her.

“Marinette! I didn't think you were going to be coming back to school today.” Alya said, lifting an eyebrow.

“I figured I'd rather deal with Chloe's attitude than my own thoughts. But hey, that stray kitten I found outside the bakery. My parents let me keep him. He even has a cute little bell collar!” Marinette explained, smiling.

Alya smiled before frowning again when she looked at her friend. “You haven't been getting much sleep, have you.” Alya said, noting the dark circles under Marinette's eyes.

“I'm fine, Alya. It's been hard. You know that.” Marinette explained, smiling.

“Girl, I know you really liked him, but I think it's time to move on.” Alya stated as the two girls headed inside.

A car pulled up outside of the school. Adrien stepped out of the car, smiling widely as he clenched his bag. He waved at Gorilla before heading inside the school. Determined to find the girl his mind labeled as Ladybug. 

Marinette chatted with Alya as they sat in class. “I just love my little Minou. That kitty is precious and I was close to bringing him to school with me.” Marinette explained as she showed Alya and Nino the pictures of her kitten. 

Suddenly Chloe's voice could be heard throughout the school.

“ADRIKINS!!!” Chloe exclaimed loudly as she tackle hugged Adrien at the entrance of the school.

Marinette froze, almost dropping her phone when she heard Chloe. Tears pooling in her eyes. 

“I-I don't know if I can do this Alya.” Marinette stuttered.

“It's alright girl. You can do this. Me and Nino are right here for you.” Alya encouraged.

That's when Chloe dragged Adrien into the classroom.

“You can sit next to me, Adrikins! Sabrina can sit next to him.” Chloe explained, loosely gesturing towards Nino.

Adrien looked over at Nino, feeling like he knew him, but couldn't place it. He smiled at Chloe. 

“Chloe. I'll sit next to him. I don't want you to move from sitting next to Sabrina.” Adrien explained.

He sat next to Nino. “Hi. I'm Adrien. What's your name?” Adrien asked, smiling at the guy.

“Names Nino. Behind us are Alya, my girl. And Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Nino exclaimed, gesturing towards the girls.

Marinette eeped, her back stiffening. She wasn't sure how he would react. Adrien smiled as he looked at the girls. When his eyes landed on Marinette it felt like the world had stopped.

He saw her stitches and suddenly anger filled him. He mentally dispatched the feeling. Smiling at her he held up his hand.

“It's nice to meet you Marinette. You’re the one who helped me wake up from my coma, right?” Adrien said smiling. 

Marinette nodded. “Y-yea.” 

Shaking a bit she took his hand, fighting back tears that wanted to slip free. The moment her hand touched his, the images of her bleeding and bruised up. Images of her sleeping face, of a nickname he adored. His eyes widened as he stared at her. 

“Ladybug…” Adrien said, quietly.

Marinette lifted up her head up, eyes wide with shock. She couldn't tell if he had actually said what she thought.

“W-what did you say?” Marinette asked, feeling her mouth dry up.

“Ladybug. I feel like I've called you that before… but how is that possible?” Adrien said, confused.

“Um, well you see,” Marinette began.

Caline Buster walked in at that moment, causing the conversation to end. The entire school day, Marinette kept doodling Adrien with cat ears. When school ended she began to pack up her stuff. Adrien looked up at her, seeing her doodles, he gently grabbed her wrist. More images of her flooded his mind.

“C-can I see your drawings?” Adrien asked, his mind ended that with ‘Bugaboo.’ 

Marinette's eyes widen before her grip loosened, allowing Adrien to take the notepad. Adrien flipped through the pages. He stopped when he saw his face staring up at him. 

“T-That’s me.” Adrien said, in a quiet voice.

Marinette nodded, not trusting her voice. Adrien turned the page again, seeing a drawing of him but he had ears in the drawing, and he was colored blue.

“What is this picture of me?” Adrien asked curiously.

“I-I drew that when you were in your coma. Y-you were a ghost.” Marinette explained, stuttering a bit.

“I was a ghost?” Adrien asked.

“Yea… and I was the only one that could see you. You ended up being attached to me. You didn't remember your own name, or very much. You remembered your pet cat Plagg, but that have been because your spirits were merged together.” Marinette explained, looking down at her hands.

Adrien blinked. “Chat Noir….” Adrien said, causing Marinette to look up so fast, she felt a pain in the back of her neck.

“That's what you called me.” Adrien said, looking at her.

“Y-yea.” Marinette said, blushing.

“You had a crush on me….” Adrien said, all the memories of being a ghost returning to him.

“Y-yea.” Marinette confirmed.

“And I have a crush on you.” Adrien admitted, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“Wait. You have a crush on me?” Marinette asked, eyes going wide in realization.

“Yea. And now that I'm no longer a ghost, I can do this.” Adrien said before pulling Marinette close and kissing her cheek. 

“I've wanted to do that since I met you.” Adrien said, smiling as he handed her back her notepad.

“I'll come by your place later. I want you to officially meet my dad.” Adrien said winking.

Marinette began to turn bright red. Watching him wink at her before he headed out of the room. She slumped down onto her seat.

“He remembers….” Her face turned bright red, from ear to ear.

“I’ve gotten dressed in front of him.” She realized, hiding her face in her hands.

This was going to be an interesting week.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> vendredi: Friday  
> lundi: Monday  
> Minou: kitty  
> Père: father
> 
> I know that i ended this story fast, but I have a lot going on. Hope you guys enjoyed my take on urbangurl123’s ghost!au that she made art of on tumblr. Had a blast writing these two parts. Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> <3Luna


End file.
